


December 14th - Charity

by shenala



Series: Stuckymas [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Stucky Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Bucky, Steve & Co help out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stuckymas [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558945
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	December 14th - Charity

Following Steve into the kitchen, Natasha slowed to a halt as she looked around with a frown, "are you preparing for a zombie apocalypse?" she asked slowly.

From behind a pile of tinned potatoes came a groan, followed seconds later by the appearance of a rumpled looking Bucky. "No," he said, "this is for the food drive down the block." 

Casting another glance over the vast assortment of cans, packets and boxes, before exchanging raised eyebrows with Steve, she shrugged off her jacket and rolled up her sleeves, "how can I help?"

Ignoring Steve's snort of laughter, Bucky handed her a clipboard and pointed her towards a pile of items yet to be sorted, "you need to mark down what's over there and how many of each, and then put it in one of the piles we've already done. Then we'll box it all up and take it down to the rec center."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

When they did eventually make it down to the centre with boxes piled in the back of the truck, it was to find Sam, Bruce, Clint Wanda, Peter, and Tony waiting for them. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Steve said with a bright smile.

Stepping forward to grab a box with a roll of his eyes, Tony slapped Bucky on the shoulder as he passed, "charity starts at home right?"

Once their donations had been processed, they were each given jobs by the co-ordinator (a fierce person called Jay) and peeled off to their new tasks; Steve had a regular spot in the serving line of the soup kitchen where the older ladies loved to dote on him, while Bucky had long ago established himself as the center's handyman, which this time meant he was checking smoke alarms. Sam quickly identified a table of veterans and put his VA-knowledge to the use there, Bruce took over making tea and coffee, and Peter was given a large bundle of tinsel and told by Jay to "go wild, kid." Wanda and Clint both set about tidying up communal areas, flattening boxes and wiping tables, and Tony, well Tony was walking around and sticking his head in every nook and cranny while muttering to himself and tapping out notes furiously on his phone as he found areas he could help with.

A few hours later when they all shuffled back outside, Bucky wrapped an arm around Steve and smiled softly at their friends, "thanks for coming guys, it was really great to have you here."

Hunched against the cold, Clint was clearly trying to absorb some body heat from Bruce when he mumbled, "I kinda thought this would've been more Cap's thing, y'know."

That got a laugh from Steve, but a kind one as he shook his head, "Nah, Buck was always the one giving back. I, well, me and my Ma, we never had anything so..." he broke off to rub the back of his neck embarrassed, "we were usually the ones gettin' charity I guess."

"Hush up Stevie, you were helpin' out people worse than you even when you were nearly fallin' over with scarlet fever" Bucky chided before turning back to Clint, "besides it's just what we did back then, none of us had a lot so we shared what we had so that everyone had  _ enough _ , y'know? And everyone's really nice here, I started coming to bingo a few months after I found Steve again, and no-one cared. We can help now, so we do. That's all."

Breaking the silence that followed, Wanda suggested tentatively, "maybe we could come back with you sometimes?" blushing when Bucky and Steve beamed at her in reply. 

"I have some ideas" Tony blurted out before quickly looking at his feet, "just, nothing big, just some ideas."

"Sounds great Tony, thank you" Steve smiled at the billionaire's bashfulness, knowing that regardless, the center would be getting a generous (and anonymous) donation by the morning.

"I said I'd come back on Wednesdays," Natasha said next, "that's when they have a few women's groups, Jay said I could do some self-defence sessions too."

As their friends burst into conversation about all the different ways they could help both the center and other charities, Steve and Bucky walked back to the truck, arms tight around each other and warm smiles on their faces. "Well that went well" Bucky grinned proudly. 

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
